


I'm the Main Character

by StudentOfEtherium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Conversations, Metafiction, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: She's the main character and it must be known.





	I'm the Main Character

“I'm the main character of this story, doncha know?” I stared at her. “There's billions of people in this world, and among them, I am the main character. Which isn't to say I'm the most important. I'm just the one the author chose to focus on.”

I finally spoke up. “Are you aware of how egotistical you sound right now?” She laughed.”Oh, absolutely. But a haughty attitude cannot change the fact that this story centers around me.” 

“Are you really sure this story is about you? What if you're just a side character?” She thought for a second. “I suppose it is possible for you to be the main character of another story, but as I have already said, this story is about me.”

I sighed. “So what is this story about, then?” She giggled.” How would I know? It's still being written.” 

“So if it's not complete yet, how can you really know you're the main character. What if there's a fake-out?” She turned away in a dramatic manner. “Simply not possible. A fake-out would never happen. Because I am the main character, and that kind of twist would distract from me.”

“Well, what if you're not the only main character? I could share the leading role with you.”

“I suppose you could, but in that case, I would really need to complain to the author, because anything that diminishes my time in the spotlight is clearly in need of rewrites.”

“What have you done in your life to deserve being the main character?”

“Nothing! I've done nothing!” She was shouting now. ”I've done nothing yet! That's why I need to be the main character, and so I am. I deserve greatness!” I nodded. ”Uh huh. And why do you deserve this greatness?”

“Have you ever met me? It should be obvious why I deserve to be the main character.”

I sighed again. Clearly, this was a line of approach that would get me nowhere.

“So, you don't know what kind of story you're the main character of. The story is still being written. You don't have any justification for being the main character, you just insist you are.” She nodded. “I'm the main character because the author wrote me this way. Just like she wrote you to be my sidekick.” 

“I don't see why you're so insistent on you sharing the leading role.”

“Any author capable of coming up with a character such as myself would know well enough that I deserve to stand on the main stage alone.”

“At this point, wouldn't it make sense for you to just write the story yourself? You clearly have this all figured out.”

“I don't know everything! I just know that I'm the main character. I don't know how long this story will be or even what it's about!”

“Do you even know if it's started yet?” 

She started wagging her finger at me. “Of course it has! The story is what's happening now.”

“So if it's already started, then you should know what its about.”

“How? I don't know if this is the prologue, the first chapter, or even the entire story.”

I mumbled. “Okay, that's actually a fair point.” The first point of logic in this nonsense conversation. 

She started pacing in circles around me. “I don't know what kind of this story will be, but I can guess and hope. Maybe I'll be dashing and save a beautiful girl from a curse. Maybe I'll solve a murder. Maybe both! Or neither!”

“Those both sound very… Eccentric.”

“Well, of course! Have you even read any of the stuff the author likes?” I sighed. “Considering I only learned of this madness tonight, I can't say I have.” She walked over to a pile of books in the corner and grabbed a couple off the top. She hurried back over to me and shoved them in my face. 

“Look at these!” I didn’t recognize any of the books she was holding. The covers depicted various women drawn in rather unique styles. “This story is clearly something like these! I'm sure I'm the extraordinary young woman with remarkable abilities, and you're my companion and audience surrogate. You might even be the narrator, you lucky bastard!” 

I stared at her. “You're back to making no sense again.” She waved me off. “Oh, that doesn't matter. Small details.” She sat back down.

I sighed. “So, how much longer will this story be. This is tiring.”

The woman grabbed her phone from her pocket and checked the time. 

“Oh, it's over.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little OC idea I got from a line in Nisioisin's book, AnotherHolic. My first piece of original fiction!
> 
> I may or may not end up doing more with these characters, they're fun.


End file.
